the random acts of riku
by zagga
Summary: chapter 5! nobody reviewed chapter 4!---note: all flames will be deleted
1. the begining!

My first fanfic for my new account! Hope you like it; it's just a complete random thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own many of the things in my story, except the froglops! They are my creations!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Was another ordinary day in traverse town, heartless were swarming the place even though sora locked the keyhole and killed them many times. Our hero Sora was walking down to the hotel to find his new friends the froglop bros. sora tripped on a random pillow.  
  
Sora: OW! That hurt, you stupid pillow!  
  
Pillow: oh, i'm sorry.  
  
The pillow flies off leaving trails of spatulas. Sora walked in the hotel to find the froglop brothers, droplop and goplop eating random pink pigs.  
  
Sora: PIGS!!!! GIMME!!!  
  
Sora ate a pig and turned into a banana.  
  
Goplop: uh oh, looks like we're the stars of the story now.  
  
Although, the author didn't think his readers would comprehend a froglop story yet, so he magically drew a riku on a lawnmower, completely changing the storyline.  
  
Riku: AHHHH!  
  
Droplop rolls over and dies  
  
Riku: GET ME OFF!  
  
Goplop eats a watermelon, after shooing the wild monkey dancing on it away. Riku picks up a pencil, not just any pencil, a pencil of doom!!! This pencil had written on it "pencil of doom" but it did have an eraser on it. So riku immediately fell in love with the pencil, and the author once again changed the storyline ^_^.  
  
Riku: OH pencil!!!  
  
Pencil: .  
  
Riku: KISS ME!  
  
Pencil: .  
  
You see pencils can not talk.  
  
Author: So riku sang into a banana while skipping merrily on goplops tongue. Goplop died.  
  
Riku got an idea.  
  
Riku: IVE GOT AN IDEA!  
  
Author: *sigh*  
  
riku: I WILL USE THIS PENCIL FOR MASS DESTRUCTION!!!!!!  
  
Saddam: why didn't I think of that!?  
  
Saddam turns into a random cher plushie.  
  
Riku picks up the pencil and draws a piggy.  
  
Piggy: SNORT!!  
  
Riku: YAY! MY VERY OWN EVIL GENIUSE PIGGY!!  
  
Piggy:snort!  
  
Riku: attack unto the world piggy!  
  
Piggy jumps into a purple mud puddle and sorts the night away.  
  
Riku sighs  
  
Riku: *sigh*  
  
Author: *sigh*  
  
the author got bored, took rikus pencil and snapped it.  
  
Riku: WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS INSULT MY IDEAS!!!  
  
Riku runs behind quina and sobbed for giant evil cheese bandit.  
  
Piggy: SNORT!  
  
All of a sudden the evil character of this story comes out.  
  
Kokomo: AHCK! U stupidly stupid, stupid head! IM NOT AN EVIL "CHARACTER" I prefer evil mushroom.  
  
Kokomo is actually a white mushroom, who *SIYENGO* created, and she gave me permission for usage. ^_^  
  
Kokomo: ACHK!  
  
Riku: AH HOLY SHIT DID THAT MUSHROOM TALK!!!  
  
Riku immediately throws all of his ecstasy away.  
  
Kokomo; ACHK! IM NOT A MUSHROOM!!!!!! I'm an EVIL mushroom, and your lifetime of drugs did not make me talk!  
  
Riku: o good.  
  
Riku takes a bong and uh..  
  
Piggy: SNORT!!  
  
Kokomo: I WILL TAKE OVER THIS MORTAL WORLD WITH MY. uh? What the hell is that pig doing?  
  
Piggy is jumping up and down on the McDonalds burgers pickle!  
  
Riku: good piggy!  
  
Kokomo:-_-'ANY WAY! I will use this can of fly spray and this match to create! Hehe! A FLAMETHROWER! Bet you nether thought of that huh!  
  
Riku: oh you mean like this one *grabs a random flamethrower and barbeques kokomo.  
  
Kokomo: O_O! AH! MY HELMET IS ON FIRE!!!!  
  
Kokomo runs around and finds a puddle of mud, sticks his head in there and does the hula.  
  
Piggy: ek A FRIKEN MUSHROOM IS DANCING!! Uh I mean SNOOORRRT!  
  
Kokomo: that's it! You will die! With my mechanical SORA SHOE!!!!!!  
  
Riku: not if I can help it. *grabs digimon toy* DIGIMON BATTLE!!!!!  
  
Kokomo:*grabs toy* AHHHHHH!!!!!!! YOU WIILL DIE!  
  
Beep beep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
chapter one is over, so who do think will win , please read and review of I should continue! Or just start over on another or just die.  
  
ciao 


	2. WAT THE CHER?

Whoops! It seems I put 2 of the same story on, *hangs head in shame* how stupid I am.  
  
Well that why pencils have erasers.^_^  
  
Part 2 of the coming of kokomo. If you didn't like the 1st one then don't bother reading this one, or if you must, then read it.  
  
DISCLIAMER:I do not own kingdom hearts, kokomo or a sumo wrestler named bunieboo, or cher.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
*we come back from when riku challenged kokomo to a digimon battle. *sigh**  
  
kokomo: ACHK! I AM WINNING!!!  
  
Riku: NAH AH!...YES TWO BULLETS!!  
  
Kokomo: NOOO! How could I lose. GRR! GO SORAS SHOE ATTACK RIKU!  
  
*riku raises his hand in the air, once again stealing the keyblade from sora*  
  
sora:HEY! :'( *sora sobs behind a rock*  
  
riku: GET READY TO DIE SHOE!  
  
*battle music starts*  
  
kokomo: huh? Where does this music come from? IT IS MOCKING ME!  
  
Riku: hmm, why must there be music!  
  
*they all turn to soras hair*  
  
sora:oh that's my lice, they start music whenever something happens, like all the way through the my journey last time.  
  
Soras hair: FIGHT!!!!!  
  
Riku: YAH!!! *strikes at the shoe*  
  
Shoe: OUCH! I WILL KILL YOU!  
  
Riku: HOLY SHIT, THE SHOE JUST TALKED!  
  
Shoe: uh no I didn't, uh BYE! *shoe turns into a bottle of sauce.*  
  
Kokomo: hmm if it wasn't for my love of sauce I would kill you! *jumps in the sauce and plays, then runs of.*  
  
Soras hair: *plays ff winning music* bah bah bah BAH BAH bah Bah BAH bah.  
  
Riku: AHHH EXP PIONTS ARE FALLIN EVERYWHERE!!!  
  
Sora:*turns into cheese, then turns bak into sora* giggle.  
  
Riku: *sigh*  
  
Author: uh riku and sora, this story is pretty boring right now, so im gonna throw some ninjas and a sumo in.  
  
Riku: *implodes* *and turns bak to riku*  
  
SCENE- cuts to kokomo,  
  
Kokomo: jeez this riku person is annoying, but coming back home to you makes it all better. ^_^  
  
Cher: oh hello dear.  
  
Kokomo: yeah im tired so im goin to bed.  
  
Cher: ok  
  
*cher waits till kokomo is in bed*  
  
cher:YAY! *runs to closet and tries kokomos helmet on*  
  
cher: hehehehe.*dances merrily whilst singing NEW YORK NEW YORK!* (scene cuts to riku)  
  
riku: stupid sumos!!! Eh!*throws sora at them*  
  
sumo: ()_()*explodes*  
  
riku: well that's over *mumbles* stupid author  
  
author: WHAT WAS THAT!!!!!  
  
Riku:*turns into a random dishwasher and flies of into a dishwasher filled day*  
  
Sora noticed that everyone was paying riku more attention.  
  
Sora: I CAN TURN INTO A DISHWASHER TO!!!  
  
*sora tries as hard as he can but eventually gives up*  
  
by that time the author was tired of sora AND HIS HAIR!!!!! So he pushed him of a random cliff! Sora: AHHH!!! *turns into a dishwasher* I TOLD YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO! *then turns into a random pokemon* but because of legal things I shouldn't make it a real uh pokemon so it can be called peekicha!  
  
Sora: PEEKICHA!!!!  
  
Riku:-_-'''  
  
Author:-_-'''  
  
Kokomo: ACHK!!!! IM BAK!!!! And this time I brought the most diabolical thing ever made!!!!! *presses a button and a robot appears* ITS BARBERA STREISAND AND HER NONSENSICAL SINGING VOICE MUAHAHAH!!!!! Enjoy *turns into a froglop and grows a helicopter on his head, and then flies off into the moon light*  
  
Bs: *singing* AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! *a high pitched note* HHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Riku: *throws a cork at her*  
  
Cher: *turns into barney (the purple dinosaur)*  
  
Riku: AHHH!!!!! *throughs random amounts of cheese at it, but it JUST WONT DIE!!!! I mean riku has thrown some cheese in his lifetime, but this was the most cheese inaffectiveness kind of thingy hes ever seen*  
  
Barney: I love u! u love me!!!!  
  
Sora: PEEKI PEEKI PEEKICHA *turns into a spatula*  
  
Barney: what the hell! WAT THE HELL! WAS THAT ABOUT!!!!!!  
  
The author got bored and changed the story line.  
  
Barney: AHH IM WEARING A BIKINI!!!!  
  
Authour: I know an-  
  
Barney:*butting in* HEY!!! I MIGHT BE PURPLE AND ALWAYS HAPPY BUT IM JUST ANOTHER AVERAGE DINOSAUR!!! *pulls out a cigar and vodka* BURRP! But IF YOU THINK IM GONNA WEAR A BIKINI THEN *BLEEP* YOU!  
  
*shocked*  
  
author: fine *turns barney into a normal dinosaur*  
  
barney: thank yo----  
  
for you see there is no normal dinosaur HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!  
  
Riku: umm isn't this story about me?  
  
Author: not anymore! Its about the struggle of kokomos love life.  
  
Riku: but hes married!  
  
Author: not to you though!  
  
Riku: ()_()!!!!!! AHHH *runs hysterically* KEEP AWAY!!  
  
Kokomo: COME HER YOU BIG LUG!!!!! ; )  
  
Sora: *in spatula form* _()!!!  
  
Kokomo: U KNOW YOU WANT ME!!!!  
  
Riku: NO!!!!!! KEEP AWAY!!  
  
Cher: im always the lonely one in relationships.. (  
  
Author: not anymore! *romantically kisses cher*then pulls down the blinds**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
please don't even ask why I did that! In a way I guess this is a romance story.  
  
R&R if I must continue. Oh I didn't make it a cliffhanger!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
riku: lets ignore the author and cher for a sec, and think how can we make this a cliffhanger!?  
  
*poobear comes in*  
  
poo: think, think, think. *taps head*  
  
kokomo: NOT THIS AGAIN!!!! *jumps up and is about to----- *  
  
HOLD IT!!! CLIFF HANGER!!!  
  
R&R BYE!!!!!!!! 


	3. evilness is in us all even the author!

Hehe, this time, my cliffhanger will be like siyengo's cliff hanger, once. Any way, CHAPTER 3! I didn't think I would last this long, im a bit mind blocked and should be doin English homework, but im doin this just for yous!!!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
DICLAIMER:I do not own many of the things in this story, except KINGDOM HEARTS MUAHAHAHAHA, just kidding, please don't sue.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
*we left off on, kokomo about to do something to poo bear*  
  
kokomo: NOT THIS AGAIN!!!! *jumps up and is about to----- *  
  
*see told ya*  
  
kokomo grabs his cheese sandwich and chokes it!  
  
Pb: ()_()!!! THAT WAS CHEESE!!!  
  
Riku:!!! HOW COULD YOU!  
  
Riku and poo crowd around the cheese, and mourn the loss of it. -_-'  
  
Author: U STUPID MUSHROOM!!!  
  
Kokomo: MUAHAHAHA!!! I AM WINNING NOW!!  
  
Rikku: 2 BULLETS!!!  
  
Kokomo: aww  
  
Author: /\  
_______ _____(_)  
| o | | ()|  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~ riku: huh?  
  
Author: ITS AN EXPRESSION!!!!  
  
Riku: whats an explesson? (sorry kuyagu)  
  
*kokomo trips on his helmet*  
  
kokomo: huh? How could I do that, stupid author!  
  
Author: *rips off kokomos helmet and throws kokomo over it*  
  
Riku: *snicker*  
  
*kairi walks into the story, and all eyes turn to her breast*  
  
kairi: IM NOT TIFA!!!!!  
  
Riku: *squeezing kairis boobies* oh!  
  
Kairi: *trips over a modem* OW *turns into a pink frog*  
  
Kairi: KISS ME!!!  
  
Riku: AHH!!!  
  
Kokomo: wait a sec, wasn't I in love with u riku.uh.. HUN!  
  
Author: no I changed the story.  
  
Kokomo: aww!  
  
Riku:WAT!!!!???  
  
Poobear: hey, since when did I get kicked out of this story!?  
  
Author: now *picks up poobear* *pb turns into a milkshake* *kicks the milk shake away*  
  
Milk shake: THINK, THINK, THINK!!!!!  
  
Kokomo: ACHK!!!!  
  
Cher: MOO!  
  
Piggy: SNORT!  
  
All eyes turn to piggy and cher  
  
Both: we were getting lonely. *piggy romantically kisses cher*  
  
Author: GRR!!! *kills piggy*  
  
*cher gets hit by a random dishwasher*  
  
riku: can we get on with the story!  
  
Author: *throws a froglop at riku*  
  
Froglop: BLOB!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*froglop chases riku round a'round the rosie a pocket full 'o' posies*  
  
riku: *picks up keyblade*  
  
author: MUAHAHAHA THAT KEYBLADE WONT HURT THE FROGLOP!!!  
  
Kokomo: HEY IM THE EVIL MUSHROOM HERE!!  
  
Author: not any more!!!! *takes kokomo's helmet and puts it on* *looks in the mirror as if he was made for it!*  
  
Kokomo: AHH MY HELMET!!! *picks up a garbage bin and puts it on*  
  
Riku: I want a helmet.*picks up a fish and puts it on* *smiles idiot like*  
  
Froglop: *takes bite out of keyblade* GLOP GLOP!!!!  
  
Riku: HEY WATS THAT!? *points behind froglop*  
  
~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~(~)~_~+~  
  
YES!!! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!!!!! Wat will it be? Guess, R&R!!!! 


	4. wat have i done!

CHAPTER 4 YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and if u were wonderin about my English homework, neva mind, I got a detention -_-'  
  
Any way, nuff sed bout that! Lets see, kokomo has a garbage bin for a helmet, riku has a fish on his head, and we left off with riku saying *hey wats that*  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
riku: HEY WATS THAT!?  
  
*sigh ANGRILY*  
  
kokomo: IT'S THE CHEESE!!!!!  
  
Riku: THE CHEESE!!! ^_^  
  
Author: ACHK!!!!! _()!!  
  
Kokomo: hey!  
  
Author: WAT!  
  
Kokomo: I SAY "ACHK"  
  
Author: well do u really wanna mess with someone who can change u!  
  
*riku and the cheese stare dumbfoundedly*  
  
cheese: uh..  
  
kokomo & author: QUIET!!  
  
Kokomo: WAT DO U MEAN U CAN CHANGE ME!!  
  
Author: watch!  
  
Kikm: AH MY NAME HAS CHANGED!!! *hides under his garbage bin*  
  
Riku: KIKM!? *hides under fish*  
  
Cheese: SNORT!  
  
*huh*  
  
froglop: umm wasn't I in the story earlier  
  
author: GO AWAY!  
  
Frglp:hey where did my vowels go!?  
  
Riku: over here *waves vowels*  
  
Frglp: GIMME!  
  
Riku: KEEP AWAY! *throws vowels around*  
  
Author: *catches*  
  
Frglp: *sobs behind a saucepan* *turns into a cher plushie*  
  
Author: MY LOVE!!!!!  
  
Frglp: AH!!!  
  
Riku: -_-  
  
Cher: can I join in here?  
  
Author: sure! *kisses cher*  
  
Cher: *hits author with a baseball bat*  
  
Author: HISS!!!!  
  
*if I may borrow an idea of siyengo*  
  
POKEMON BATTLE!  
  
Author: GO KOKOMO!!  
  
Kokomo: HEY IM NO POKE---kokomo, kok kok koko.  
  
Cher: GO uh? GO! Uh? GO AUTHOR!!!!!  
  
Author: -_- auth. author.  
  
Cher: USE YOUR ERASER!!  
  
Author: auth. *picks up eraser and erases kokomo*  
  
*kokomo is no more*  
  
cher: I WIN!  
  
Cheese: when did I lose track of this thing!?  
  
Author: *eats cheese* mmm  
  
Cheese: HISS! *trips over authors stomach* OW  
  
Stomach: OUCH U STUPID CHEESE! *digs a hole and pokes head in*  
  
Cheese: hmmm o.k.  
  
Author: ACHK IVE GOT A WHOLE DIFFERENT STORYLINE IN MYSELF!!  
  
Cher: uh ME TOO! *if u haven't noticed, cher wants attention* *picks up a vacuum* ive got.. a different storyline.. uh. Ah stuff it.  
  
Cheese: what is that monkey doin!?  
  
~^~^~^~^~^  
  
ok, I personally think ive run out of ideas, wat do u's think, review me some ideas! *if so u are liable of giving me permission*  
  
YAY!!!  
  
CIAO!!!! 


	5. the finale?

NOBODY REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!GRRRRRRRRRR *hex's for the lot of ya*  
  
HISS!!! *grabs a fry pan and throws at the gamecube!*  
  
This story will onclude the battle good and evil.  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own any of these things!  
  
*WARNING*WARNING*: THIS STORY MIGHT BE OFFENSIVE TO SOME CONSOL LOVERS, EG GAMECUBE XBOX PS2! SO DON'T FLAME ME FOR IT! AND A BIT OF YAOI ASWELL!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*we left off with cheese saying: wat is that monkey doin?, remembering that the author ate the cheese!*  
  
cheese: what is that monkey doin!?  
  
Author: that's it I don't want another storyline!  
  
Riku: but it was just getting good! GOD YOU'RE A SOCK EXTRACT!  
  
Author :-O  
  
Riku: hmm, uve forgotten the characters of this story haven't u author!  
  
Author: how did u know!  
  
*for the rest of this fic u will read a prodotype of my next story*  
  
THE PUMPKIN OF FATNESS!!  
  
This stars riku, kokomo and kokomo's gothic cousin, kikimi. hes a black fungis.  
  
My story starts with kokomo listening to "ALL YOUR BASS ARE BELONG TO US!"  
  
Riku: NO! WER'E GOIN BAK TO THE OTHER STORY!!!!  
  
Author: but I forgot the characters!  
  
Riku: make more!  
  
Frglp: can I have my vowels back!  
  
Author: NO! *throws a microwave at frglp!*  
  
Frglp: *turns into a itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini*  
  
Author: IVE GOT IT! Random acts of riku THE MUSICAL!  
  
Riku: NOOO!!!!  
  
Author:YESS!!!  
  
Riku: *under the command of the author,riku starts to sing* THIS IS A SHOW ABOUT MEEEEEE!!!!! AND ALL THE THINGS I SEEE!!!!!!  
  
AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! GO GET LICKED!!!  
  
Author: I changed my mined! *explodes*  
  
Riku: damn im all alone! *implodes*  
  
.....................  
  
...............  
  
.......  
  
riku: WHAT IS THAT IN THE DISTANCE!!!! IT'S A GAMECUBE!!  
  
Gc:YES, IM HERE!!!!!! XBOX SUX!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xbox: awww *explodes*  
  
I know, it wasn't much of a fight between the 2 consols but it kept u reading didn't it!  
  
Riku: im sad  
  
Me too  
  
Riku: wat happened to author  
  
I don't know  
  
Listen to my story, it may be the last time *yaddas on about the start of ffx*  
  
Riku: damn! I hated that story!  
  
Me too  
  
Riku: ive got an idea! Lets play NAKED TWISTER!!!!!!!  
  
YAY!!!!!!! But no keyblade this time!  
  
Riku:awwww  
  
Fine!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
I know, short chapter also the final chapter if I don't get any reviews, this one sucked arse, but if yous review me some ideas.  
  
ciao 


End file.
